A way out?
by MChrisH
Summary: Harry was not sure what he expected to happen when Snape found out about Umbridge using a Blood Quill on him, especially after the business with the pensieve. Has he really found a way out from not only the abuse but perhaps even the war?
1. Chapter 1

This will probably become a longer story, we'll see how much time and ideas I have. I don't yet if the story will involve any pairings but I can already say that Snape will not become involved with Harry or any other student.

Warnings: references to child abuse and (later) rape, Dumbledore bashing

The story takes place after 'Snape's Worst Memory'

**

* * *

A way out?  
**

Harry slowly trudged down the corridor. It was almost dinnertime but he wasn't hungry. He knew that his friends were worried because he wasn't eating much and had become quiet but he couldn't bring himself to tell them about what had happened during his last Occlumency lesson; not only because he knew that Snape would have his hide for telling anyone but also because he couldn't bring himself to telling them the truth about his father. In addition he'd had yet another detention with Umbridge this afternoon which had got rid of the last of his hunger.

"Mister Potter?" McGonagall was surprised to see that seemed to be on his way towards the Astronomy tower instead of the Great Hall. She frowned when she saw how pale he was. During the last couple of days she had also noticed how withdrawn he'd become. She wondered if it had anything to do with Umbridge's attempts to discredit the poor boy and to prevent him from achieving his dream of becoming an Auror. "Mister Potter, a word regarding your latest Transfiguration homework."

Harry stopped, somewhat surprised to be spoken to. "Yes, Ma'am?" he asked carefully.

McGonagall allowed herself a small smile. "I was very impressed. I'm sure you'll be able to achieve sufficient grades to enter the Auror Programme after your graduation. After all you really take after your father."

Harry's eyes widened. "NO!" He whirled around and ran off before McGonagall could react. He'd always been proud when someone had compared him to his father but not anymore. Now that he knew that his father had been an arrogant bully, any such comparison made him feel badly.

McGonagall stared after him, surprised by his reaction but she quickly rallied. "Potter!" she called. She hurried after him but there was no trace of him. "Potter!"

"What has your Golden Boy done now, Minerva?" someone drawled from behind her.

"Severus," she sighed, "of course he hasn't done anything." She frowned. "Somehow he seems to be... troubled." She looked imploringly at her colleague. "Will you help me look for him?"

He sighed. "Alright. I'll help."

When he was walking through the corridors in search of the missing boy, he could only ask himself what had driven him to agree. It was bad enough that he always had to try and protect the boy, even when he was sabotaging him all the time with his reckless behaviour. Although he had to admit that trying to find him at night was easier than on a Saturday when all students where running around the castle.

He finally found the brat sitting in a mostly abandoned corridor. He frowned. "Mister Potter! What are you doing here?" he demanded to know.

Harry flinched, raising his hands to cover his head.

Snape growled. "Enough of this nonsense!" He grabbed his hand to pull him up. He quickly let go however when Harry flinched and whimpered. Seeing something red on his hand, he reached out again, this time to gently take hold of his wrist. "What has happened, Mister Potter?" he asked more quietly.

"D...detention with Um…Umbridge," Harry stammered, looking up at him fearfully. He hadn't had Potions since their last Occlumency lesson so this was the first time since then that the two of them had really interacted.

Now that he could get a good look at the brat's hand, Snape could see that the reddening of his hand formed words in the middle. 'I must not tell lies' was cut into the back on his hand. His gaze darkened. "She made you use a Blood Quill?" he hissed. When he saw Potter shrink back, he forced himself to calm down and to address him more gently. "Potter, are you aware that the Blood Quill is an illegal Dark object?"

Harry blinked up at him, slowly lowering his arms. "Illegal?" he repeated in a whisper.

"Exactly. It is therefore essential that a trained healer takes care of it and that Umbridge's deeds are reported to the responsible Departments of the Ministry," Snape explained as patiently as he could. He looked around. Luckily they were close enough to the dungeons that they could simply take the Floo from his office. "Come along, Potter."

Harry hesitated a moment, then followed. He wasn't sure of Snape's temper and intentions but figured that it would be better to comply for now, so he stumbled after him.

Snape slowed his steps somewhat when he noticed that the boy was having trouble keeping up but didn't stop. He didn't like the thought of a teacher hurting students. The question was just whether Potter was the only victim. There was a high number of students who'd had detention with Umbridge. The question was just why they hadn't informed another teacher. If one of his snakes had been hurt, they would have told him within the hour. He wanted to question the boy at once but he knew that first they needed to see a healer, both to take care of the wounds and to document the abuse.

When they reached his office, they both stopped, remembering the last time Harry had been here. Snape quickly shook himself out of it, however. He took out his floo powder. "We will travel through the floo at the same time. I don't trust you not to get lost." He waited for the boy to come closer, then took hold of his shoulder. "Gallagher's office, Asclepius' Hall," he said clearly, then they stepped through.

Harry blinked, looking around curiously. They were in a big office that seemed to double as examination room, judging from some of the things he recognized from the Hospital Wing.

"Severus, good evening. What brings you here?" an older man asked, rising from behind the desk.

Harry jumped, having overlooked the man who had been reading behind his desk. Now he regarded him carefully. He looked to be around McGonagall's age. Harry couldn't say for sure what colour his hair had originally been but the thing he noticed most were the kind brown eyes.

"Good evening, Iason," Snape replied. He carefully pushed Potter forwards. "I'm here because of one of my students."

The older wizard frowned. "A student? I've never known you to bring a student this late in the school year."

"It's not about abuse at home but abuse by a so-called _teacher_," Snape spat.

The other frowned. "I see." He turned to the student. "Well, I'm healer Gallagher, in case Professor Snape didn't tell you. Now, why don't you sit down and tell me what happened?"

Harry glanced at Snape briefly, then sat down on the indicated stool. "I...I had to use a Blood Quill in detention. Sn...Professor Snape said that's illegal?"

"It most certainly is." Gallagher reached for his hand, carefully looking it over. "How often did you have to use it?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. About a hundred to two hundred lines each detention and I've had detention at least once a week."

Both Gallagher and Snape looked stricken. "My boy, this is very bad. You see, prolonged exposure to such a dark object can negatively affect your health. If it's okay with you, I'll cast a general diagnosis spell to make sure you're not going to suffer any other aftereffects in addition to the spell that will document everything."

Harry nodded. "Sure, if you think that's better. But why does it have to be documented?"

Gallagher looked to Snape, silently asking him to step in. When he received a slight nod, he took out his wand and cast the necessary spells.

"Mr Potter, we need to document your injuries and then inform the Ministry so that Umbridge can be removed from Hogwarts. You know now that it was illegal what she did, so she will be punished. Additionally, now that Healer Gallagher and I know of the abuse, we are bound by law and in his case his healer oath to prevent her from hurting you again," Snape explained.

Gallagher was only partly listening, instead keeping an eye on the parchment where the results of the diagnosis charm where appearing. When more and more kept appearing, so much so that a second piece of parchment appeared, he started to worry. He took the first sheet and started reading. His frown grew stronger with every line. "Severus, a word please."

Snape looked up, surprised. He'd thought that they would almost be finished already. He went over to the other man. "What is it, Iason?"

"Were you aware that the boy you brought has been abused?" Gallagher asked.

Snape stared at him. Potter? Abused? "What are you talking about?"

Gallagher wordlessly gave him the parchment. While Snape started reading, he went to his young patient. "My boy, I have some questions about what the diagnosis spell showed me." He waited for the boy to nod. "It's about some of your older injuries."

Harry's eyes widened. When the healer had mentioned a diagnosis spell, he hadn't thought that it would show healed injuries as well. "O...older injuries?" he stammered nervously. "I... I don't know what you mean."

Gallagher smiled gently. "You don't have to lie to me, child." He considered how to approach the topic. "Do you know why Severus brought you to me?"

Harry slowly shook his head, eyeing him with distrust.

"My speciality is healing children, especially victims of abuse. That's how I know Severus. Every year, he has all his little snakes given a physical to ensure that none of them are being abused." He grinned conspiratorially. "It's rather well known among all wizarding families whose children might be sorted into Slytherin. Almost no one is stupid enough to abuse their child now because they all know that they will have to face Severus and will be reported to the Aurors and the Child Service of the Ministry."

The green-eyed boy was listening in disbelief but slowly found himself starting to hope. "Then what happens to the children?" he asked softly.

"Well, during the school year, they stay at Hogwarts of course. Luckily that mostly gives us enough time to find a place for the child. Sometimes there are other family members who are willing to take them in." Gallagher tapped his chin, seemingly in thought but kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "As for those who don't have family that can take them in – which is rather rare, given how most wizarding families are related. But if there really is no available family, then there are foster families who will take care of them."

Harry slowly slit forward until he sat at the edge of the stool. "So they're not sent to an orphanage?"

"Of course not. For a child, especially a child with magic, it is important to have a stable home. An orphanage can even have an adverse effect on them. It's also much easier in the wizarding world to find foster families. Most family have few or no children, so they're often eager to adopt. In the few cases where there is no potential foster family found, the children are sent to a summer school until the next school year begins," Gallagher answered.

Harry bit his lower lip, considering what he'd just learned. "What... what did you want to know about my injuries?"

"The diagnosis charm showed that the majority of the injuries were suffered before your first year at Hogwarts, starting around the age most wizards and witches first display accidental magic?" Gallagher said.

Harry nodded slightly. "Before they... they'd just ignore me," he admitted.

Gallagher frowned. "Neglected you, you mean, judging from what the spell showed me." He looked to Snape. "I just wonder why no one noticed."

"I might have an idea why," Snape said. "Potter, it says here that you broke your arm when you were eight?" he asked, more gently than Harry had ever heart him. He nodded once. "Would you be willing to let Healer Gallagher extract the memory and put it in a Pensieve so that we may see it? I have a suspicion what has happened."

Harry hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

Gallagher was curious what Snape was thinking but decided to wait. "Alright then. Try to concentrate on the memory of when that happened," he instructed. He lifted his wand to Harry's temple and gently extracted the memory. "There, done already."

"Are you ready to see the memory again and to let us see it?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm ready." He also wanted to know why no one had noticed when there seemed to be measures to prevent abuse from happening to children in the wizarding world. He shyly glanced up at Snape. "I guess I also owe you a memory."

"We'll have to talk about your endless curiosity that always seems to lead you into trouble," Snape said, inclining his head to show that he accepted the unspoken apology. Then all three stepped closer to the pensieve.

_They found themselves in Little Whinging, not far from Privet Drive. Gallagher and Snape looked around, curious what was about to happen. _

_Suddenly an eight-year-old Harry came running, followed by Dudley and his friends. "Get back here, Freak!" Dudley bellowed._

_Little Harry ignored him and instead kept on running. Dudley might be much fatter than him but he was also taller and healthier, so they were quickly catching up to him. Trying to open the front door cost him more precious seconds. "Open, open, open, open," he chanted under his breath, unknowingly using his magic to open the lock. _

_It had still taken too long, however. The other boys had reached the door and Dudley pushed him through, making him hit the stairs hard. "Not nice, freak, running off like that," Dudley said. He grinned at his friends. "Time for some fun." With that the boys all launched themselves at Harry._

_Harry did not even attempt to fight back, instead working his way towards his cupboard. Finally he managed to slip inside, unknowingly using his magic once again, this time to prevent the cupboard from being opened but not before receiving more bruises and lacerations. He rolled up on the floor of his cupboard, trying his best to ignore the yelling outside._

The next moment, Harry, Snape and Gallagher found themselves back in Gallagher's office. The two adults looked furious, something that quite surprised Harry. He was not used to adults disapproving of Dudley's 'Harry Hunting'.

Gallagher took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "Why did you want to see this memory, Severus?"

"I was on Privet Drive that day to see for myself that everything was as it should be. As a... favour... to a friend." He shared a look with Gallagher that clearly told the healer who that friend was. "What I saw, however, was rather different." He reached for the pensieve. "If I may?"

"Of course," Gallagher said.

They waited for Snape to put the memory in the pensieve, then watched it as well. It was the same memory as the one they'd just seen – without the part inside the house, of course – but with one major difference: Harry's and Dudley's role was swapped.

"What... what does that mean? Why is your memory different?" Harry asked as soon as they were back in the office.

Snape sighed. "I regarded the runes around the house more closely this time. An illusion was added to the wards so that to anyone looking in, you would appear as your cousin and your cousin as you." He ran a hand through his hair. "I do not know if the spell is still in effect or if it was cancelled when you started school and there was a chance of someone visiting you. After that day, I never returned." He glanced at the boy, then admitted quietly. "I was convinced that you were like your father or worse and therefore tried not to think about you. Apart from planning how to deal with you, that is."

Harry stared up at him. "Do...do you mean that part of the reason you treated me the way you did was aimed at Dudley? I... I mean it's how you'd have treated my cousin?"

Snape nodded reluctantly. "Yes, it was mostly aimed at your cousin but also your father. I... have to admit that I let myself by blinded by my preconceived notions of your character." He did not like explaining himself or – God forbid – apologizing to a student but in this case it was definitely necessary.

"I understand," Harry said and he really did. He could only imagine how he'd react to a Dudley lookalike who also acted like him, no matter how old he'd be. What was more, Snape had always tried to protect him and had even got him help for what Umbridge had done, something no other teacher had done. "But what will happen now?"

"Well, additionally to the statement about these... _detentions_ we'll also need a statement concerning your home life." Seeing Harry's stricken expression, Gallagher explained. "I know it will be hard for you. But it's the only way to ensure that you will never have to return."

Harry shook his head. He couldn't tell them. Not only was he afraid of what his uncle would do if he found out but he also didn't want to admit how weak he was. "It...it's fine. I'll...I'll manage."

"Now, listen, young man. It is most certainly not fine. No child should be neglected or abused in any way," the healer said sternly. Then he smiled and continued gently: "Besides, your professor already explained to you that once he and I learned of the abuse, we are bound to report it."

"But Professor Dumbledore just sent me back," Harry said.

The two adults froze. "Are you saying, Mister Potter, that the headmaster is aware of what those Muggles did to you?" Snape demanded to know.

Harry shrank back, seeing his anger but not being able to understand the reason. Still, knowing his potions professor, he forced himself to nod slightly.

"I don't believe him! Who does that bastard think he is? That-"

"Severus!" Gallagher interrupted sharply. "I share your anger but this is not the time!" He glanced meaningfully at Harry who'd shrunk back even more and was staring at Snape in fear.

Snape took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but found that he was too agitated. He'd had to grow used to the fact that Dumbledore didn't seem to care what happened to the students in Slytherin but that the same held true for his golden boy... _Lily, if only you knew what has happened to your son! You'd certainly make them regret it._ He looked at Gallagher. "Can you please explain it to him? I need to... to take a moment."

Gallagher nodded, smiling sadly. "Of course, Severus. Take your time." He waited for the other man to leave the room, then turned to Harry. "It's alright now, child, he's not angry with you." He pulled his own chair closer to the boy. "Is it okay if I sit here? What I'm going to tell you now might take a bit." Only when Harry hesitantly nodded did he sit down. "As I said, it is not you Severus and I are angry at but your headmaster. You see, you are not the first child he has sent back even though he knew very well that they'd be abused, that the abuse might even cause permanent magical or physical damage – beside the psychological damage every abuse causes, that is. Severus is pretty much alone in his fight against abuse at Hogwarts. The other teachers cannot imagine that it is happening and that Dumbledore is not doing anything. That's why Severus brings all his first years here at the beginning of each term." He considered the boy who was looking at him, listening closely to his words. "Do you know how I met Severus?"

Harry shook his head. Until today, he hadn't even known that his potion teacher personally knew a healer. He had no idea how they might have met.

"You see, almost twenty years ago, there was a series of articles in a potion journal concerning an improvement of a number of healing potions and salves, written by a young Hogwarts graduate. Like many other professionals, both healers and potioneers, I was impressed that a young man, having barely finished school, had managed to do that. As a healer specialising in abused children, I knew that there was only one possible reason why a young man – potion prodigy or not – would concentrate on improving healing potions: he needed stronger potions for either himself or someone close to him. So I decided to contact him, hoping he'd agree to meet me and hopefully reveal who he'd made the potions for."

Gallagher leaned back, remembering the first time he'd met a young Severus Snape. "When he came to see me, it was quickly apparent to me that I had been right. Within the first five minutes I was reasonably sure that he had invented and improved the potions for himself. It took a while for him to confide in me but he finally admitted that he had been abused by his Muggle father ever since he started displaying magic, much like you. His mother tried to shield him as much as possible but since she'd sworn an Unbreakable Vow to never use magic in their house, there wasn't much she could do.

"Being sorted into Slytherin meant that not only did he have to face abuse at home but also in school. Students of the other houses, especially Gryffindors, were always eager to play tricks on Slytherins, particularly students like Severus who were outsiders due to their blood status. He never told me what exactly happened during his school years but I know that at least once he almost died due to a so called prank – and judging from the scars it really was a close call – but there was no punishment meted out to the other students. Dumbledore knew that he'd almost been killed and he found out then that he was being abused at home but he did nothing. That's why he's more sensitive to the topic of abuse and especially to covering it up like Dumbledore seems to like doing."

Harry had to do his hardest not to stare at Gallagher with his mouth hanging open. All the information was whirling around in his head. Dumbledore had already ignored other students in need of help. Snape was a half-blood. Snape had been abused. Snape – abused. It was the last thought in particular that he had trouble accepting. Not that he didn't believe Gallagher but it was difficult for him to image his potions professor, someone he only knew as a powerful, sarcastic, strong adult, being abused by a Muggle father. But then again, hadn't he also been abused by his Muggle family?

"I hope you understand that I ask you to keep this information to yourself?" Gallagher asked after a moment.

Harry looked at him, still a bit overwhelmed. "I don't think anyone would believe me." Not to mention that Snape would kill him.

Gallagher laughed. "Yes, looking at him today, it is more difficult to see. Now, I told you about it for two reasons: first of course so that you understand why he is so angry right now." He regarded Harry carefully, seeing the understanding in his eyes. "The second reason is so that you can see that not only are there people who understand what you're going through right now but also that you can heal, that you are still strong." He grinned. "Or would you call Severus weak?"

Harry quickly shook his head. Definitely not. He'd never _ever_ consider calling or even thinking of him as weak. He was strong, even though he'd been abused. He stopped suddenly. 'Strong even though he'd been abused.' Didn't...didn't that mean that he also was not weak?

The healer had carefully watched Harry, trying to read his emotions and thoughts. "You are thinking the right thing, Harry. You are not weak. It takes a very strong person to get through such abuse, especially for a wizarding child."

Harry considered him. "Thank you," he finally said softly.

There was knock on the door, then Severus entered. A quick look at Potter showed him that Iason had told him everything, even without the healer nodding once. "Thank you, Iason. Mister Potter, I hope Healer Gallagher was able to assure you that I was not angry with you a moment ago?"

Harry nodded timidly. "Yes, sir."

"Alright. Then Healer Gallagher will take your statements and heal you as much as he can in one go. I understand that it will be difficult for you to talk about it at all, not the mention in my presence, but as your teacher, I have a reduced form of guardianship over you and are therefore required to be present," Snape explained.

Harry took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's...let's get it over with."

"Just one last thing first," Gallagher said. "Given what the diagnosis spell showed me, taking your statement will take some time, so I believe it would be better for you to take some of your healing potions before. Like this, they can start healing you while we speak. Is that okay with you?" Seeing Harry nod, he continued "Furthermore you will need more potions and healing spells a few hours from now so if you two agree, I suggest you stay here tonight."

Harry hesitated. On the one hand he didn't want to have to return to Hogwarts now where he'd have to see Umbridge and be questioned by his friends but he also didn't want to burden Snape or Gallagher. "I didn't know it was possible to stay at St. Mungos overnight without being admitted as a patient," he said to play for time.

"For one, you _are_ a patient. Also, you are not at St. Mungos but at Asclepius' Hall," Gallagher said.

"Asclepius' Hall?" Harry echoed. He'd never heard of it.

"It's also a magical hospital, not unlike St. Mungos but Asclepius' Hall is an international hospital, meaning that it is not as dependant on the Ministry," Gallagher explained.

"Oh," Harry said. It seemed Gallagher was not about to explain further but he still was not sure if he should stay.

"Mister Potter," Snape said, pulling him out of his thoughts, "It is not unusual for a child to have to stay overnight here and it's not the first time that I've stayed with them. If you do not have to return then I suggest we stay."

The boy nodded. "Then... then I'll stay."

Snape nodded in satisfaction. It seemed that Potter did have some sense left in him. "Iason, may I use your floo to inform my Slytherins that I will be gone the night?"

"Of course, Severus," Gallagher said. "Now, Harry, here I have a nutrition potion that will start to help you develop the way you should have and another that will start to strengthen and heal your bones."

Snape ignored the further explanations and went to the fireplace. "Slytherin common room," he said. He had to wait a moment but then the head of one of his third years appeared in the fire. "Good evening, Miss Greengrass. I need to speak to one or both of the prefects."

"Of course, professor. I'll call them at once," the young girl replied quickly.

It took not long for Draco Malfoy's head to replace Greengrass'. "Yes sir?"

"I will not be at Hogwarts tonight. Still, I expect all Slytherins to behave as if I were. You and Miss Parkinson will be held responsible otherwise." He waited for Malfoy to confirm that he would do so, then continued: "Now I have a question to you: Were you aware that Umbridge uses Blood Quills during her detentions?"

Malfoy paled. "Blood Quills?" It was not so much that they were illegal – something that most Slytherin students would not really care about. It was the forced spilling of blood, something even Deatheaters would not like to happen to children, especially their own, since blood had many magical properties and could be used in potions and for spells that could control or otherwise harm a wizard. What was more, Snape had somehow caused it to be frowned upon among the pureblood families that had students in Slytherin to have them face any kind of abuse. The thought of a blood quill being used in detention would cause quite a few parents to get really angry. "I had no idea, uncle," he said, not really noticing that he'd used the more familiar form of address in his shock.

"I believe you, Draco. I also know that you are generally intelligent enough to avoid detention, especially Umbridge, but I still want you to make sure that no student in Slytherin has had detention with her," Snape said, a bit more gently.

Malfoy frowned. If that cow dared to use it on one of their own then there would be hell to pay. "I'll make sure everyone's safe."

Snape nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I'll return tomorrow morning. Umbridge's days at Hogwarts are numbered."

"I hope so," Malfoy said. "Good night then, professor." When his godfather's head vanished from the flames, he went to the middle of the common room. "Listen up, everyone!" He waited for everyone to gather, then continued: "Professor Snape is away for the night, so if there is any problem, you can go see him tomorrow or come to me or Pansy."

"Did you say where he went?" a third year asked.

"He didn't but it most likely has to do with the fact that he found out that Umbridge is using a Blood Quill on students in detention. Has anyone here had detention with her or knows of another Slytherin who had?"

Everyone shook their head, struck speechless by the news. But then a little first year stepped forward. "Um, Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes, Miss Urran?" Malfoy asked carefully.

"It's...it's Amela. Amela Fairholm. She was given detention today because she argued when Umbridge wanted to give her friend Kilham detention," Urran said. "She's in detention now."

Malfoy frowned. "I'll take care of it." Then he smirked. "Meanwhile, I think it has been a while since we wrote to our families about what is happening at Hogwarts. For those who don't have a familiar to carry letters, let those with parents on the Board of Governors or at the Ministry send their letters first." With that, he hurriedly left the room.

* * *

Amela and her friend Andrea were sitting in Umbridge's office. After receiving a dressing down for their "transgressions", they'd been told to write one hundred lines each. At first they'd been surprised – they'd both heard how bad her detentions were but this didn't sound too bad – but they'd quickly learned what was so bad. They'd barely managed the first three lines and were already crying. They flinched when there was a knock on the door, not wanting someone to see them crying over their detention. She glanced up, however, when she heard the voice of one of her prefects.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor Umbridge, but I was told that Miss Fairholm and Miss Kilham are with you," Malfoy said.

Umbridge cleared her throat. "Yes, they are having a detention."

Malfoy looked apologetic. "I understand. But I was sent by Professor Snape to get them because they were supposed to be in detention with him ten minutes ago." He noticed out of the corner of his eyes how Fairholm stopped her friend from contradicting. "I'm not sure what he had planned but it seems it has to be tonight. Would it be possible that they have their detention with you tomorrow?"

"Detention on both days of the weekend?" Umbridge smirked. "Yes, that should teach them respect. Very well, I will make an exception this one time." She looked at the two girls. "You will be having the rest of your detention with me tomorrow at 9am."

"Y-Yes, ma'am. Thank you," Amela forced herself to say, then elbowed Andrea to remind her to do the same. Then they quickly followed Malfoy out of the room.

"But... but Mister Malfoy, we don't have detention with Sn...Professor Snape today," Andrea said when they were outside.

Malfoy steered them towards the Slytherin common room. "I know but I needed a reason to get you out of detention with that toad." He noticed with amusement how Kilham gaped at him at his words. "Professor Snape has found out about her use of Blood Quills on students and asked me to ensure that no else suffered it."

"You...you mean we won't have to use it again tomorrow?" Amela asked.

Malfoy snorted. "I doubt Umbridge will have authority over anyone come morning, never mind students." Having arrived in the common room, he looked around. "Is Miss Hoe here?"

A seventh year will short brown hair came down the stairs from the girl dormitories. "Yes? Is something the matter?"

"You're starting an apprenticeship at Asclepius' Hall, right?" Malfoy asked.

Hoe nodded. "Yes, Malfoy. I did an internship there last summer and will start my apprenticeship as soon as possible."

"Can you then have a look at their hands? When I reached Umbridge's office, they'd already started using the Blood Quills," Malfoy said.

Hoe frowned. "Of course." She smiled at the girls. "Want to sit in front of the fire place or would you prefer the dormitories." She pretended to consider something. "Although if we went upstairs, you might be able to play with my Kneazles. You see, she had young a few weeks ago so I can't promise that she'll want to play but we can give a try. What do you say?"

Amela and Andrea nodded shyly.

"Just a moment, Miss Kilham," Malfoy said. "You are a Gryffindor, correct?"

Andrea nodded hesitantly. "Yes?"

"When does your Head of House check if everyone is in dormitories? Just so I know until when she has to be informed where you are."

Andrea looked confused. "Why would she check?" She tilted her head. "I don't think I've only once seen McGonagall in the common room."

Malfoy and Hoe exchanged surprised looks. Snape always made sure that they were in their dorms and being quite so that they'd get enough sleep.

"Well, then how about you stay here tonight?" Hoe said. "You can consider it while I have a look at your hand. Now, let's go upstairs, alright?"

Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief when they'd left. Hoe would take care of the two girls. At least today there would be no further pupils suffering under Umbridge, at least apart from whoever Snape had found out from.

* * *

Unbeknown to him, up in the Gryffindor Tower two red-heads were laying in the same bed, curtains closed and a silencing spell put up so that no one would notice their tears while they cradled their left hands.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so first of all I'd like to thank you all for the comments and favs. I'm really sorry that it took so long until the second chapter but between writing my BA-thesis, Young Justice-plotbunnies vying for my attention and Snape making it difficult to write him (I finally decided to kinda get around it as you'll see), I didn't manage to continue as quickly as I wanted.

Before I continue, I wanted to reply to some of your comments.

Some questions, like are those two redheads the Weasley twins, will be answered in this chapter. I'll also _start_ on the consequences for Umbridge (remember, she pissed of Slytherins now, they won't react outright like Gryffindors).

As for consequences for the other teachers and Dumbledore as well as the Dursleys, I'll get to that in the third chapter where the Board of Governors will take a very close look at what's going-on at Hogwarts.

Regarding Harry's new guardians... well, I'm not going to spoil my own story but I will tell you two things already: it's not Snape and they have not yet appeared in the story. Feel free to keep guessing, I'm curious to see if someone will figure it out.

Some of you also asked about Draco. I do plan to include him further but while he might become… friendlier less antagonistic (to his own surprise), he won't be really friends with Harry & Co.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Harry woke the next morning, it took him a moment to remember where he was. Everything that had happened that week came back: looking into Snape's pensieve and seeing him being bullied by the Marauders, Snape finding out about the Blood Quill, Snape _helping_ him... If he hadn't woken in Asclepius' Hall, he'd be sure that it was all a dream.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Ah...yes?" he called.

Healer Gallagher entered the room, smiling at the young man. "Good morning, Mister Potter. Or would you prefer Harry? I'm afraid I completely forgot to ask you yesterday."

Harry smiled timidly. "Harry's fine, sir."

"Alright then, Harry. Now, I know it's rather early, especially for a Sunday, but I figured that you'd like breakfast before we finish with the last spells and potions. Well, at least for now. You'll have to take a few potions regularly in order to undo as much as possible of the damage inflicted by the Dursleys," the healer explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. He'd already had one such nutrition potion yesterday and had found that it wasn't too bad, at least where potions were concerned. "And was happens then?"

"Well, if you want, you can return to Hogwarts after breakfast. Since it's Sunday, there will be no problem avoiding Umbridge until the aurors arrive to arrest her later this morning," Gallagher replied. "How about we have breakfast in my office and then Severus can take you back?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not." He followed Gallagher back to the office. When he saw Snape already sitting there having breakfast he stopped short. "Good morning, Professor," he greeted softly.

Snape inclined his head. "Mister Potter."

"Now, Harry, what would you like for breakfast?" the healer asked, sitting down at his desk and motioning Harry to have a seat as well.

Harry blinked, a bit overwhelmed. "I...don't know. It doesn't really matter."

Gallagher glanced at Snape. This was not the first time he'd received such an answer. "Well, just take whatever you wish."

Harry looked at him, then Snape for confirmation before hesitantly reaching for some toast.

For a while they all ate without talking, then Snape cleared his throat. "Mister Potter, I'm sure Healer Gallagher has informed you of the further steps. Under these circumstances, I will give you the password to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room so that you may floo directly there. The statement you gave yesterday should be sufficient but it is possible that the aurors will come to ask some questions regardless."

Harry froze, looking panicked. "But there might be others in the Gryffindor Tower. They…they'll know..."

"You misunderstand, Mister Potter," Snape said. "Today they will only ask about your detentions with Umbridge. In this case, you cannot remain anonymous, both because of the form of investigation and because we hope that other students who had to use the Blood Quill – and given the number of detentions she gave especially to your house, I do not doubt that there are – will inform someone so that the scars and other effects can be treated.

"As for the other investigation, the number of people informed will be kept to a minimum. Since your guardians are muggle, the matter will be transferred to an auror department which specialises in cases pertaining to both the muggle and the magical world. Only the officers dealing with your case will know your identity, all others will only know that they have abused a child given into their care. Someone from Child Service at the Ministry will have to be informed in order to find a new home for you."

Harry nodded. He didn't like anyone learning of his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys but that didn't sound too bad. "And the Daily Prophet will not learn of it?" he had to make sure.

"Definitely not. The wizards involved have taken an Unbreakable Vow that keeps them from telling anyone of a case and the muggle policemen know that they would lose their job and would have to face charges if they told any newspaper," Gallagher reassured him quickly.

Snape considered the boy. He could understand that he didn't want anyone to know. He'd been the same, after all, hiding his past from everyone, even today. It was jarring to find that he and his most hated student were much alike but then he'd had to change many of his perceptions last night. It was probably that thought which made him decide to be open about what might happen. "The Board of Governors will only learn that a student in fifth year has been abused at home. Added to the abuse by a teacher, it is possible that they will decide to investigate the running of the school and perhaps try to figure out ways to better protect students. Given the number of abused students, they may never get around to asking you but they could just as well decide to start with the most recent case. But even if it comes to it, provisions will be made to prevent the general public from learning the specifics. Should they invite you to a meeting of the Board, you might want to have someone with you. I suggest Mrs or Mister Weasley or" – here he had to force himself not to grimace – "Lupin."

Harry bit his lip. He really hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He didn't want to talk to anyone about it. He forced himself to nod, not able to reply just yet.

Gallagher suppressed a sigh. On the one hand he wanted Harry to open up and talk more about the abuse but he also knew that pressuring him now would be counterproductive. "Well, Harry, if you're finished, I'll let you two return to Hogwarts. I'll send you an owl in a couple of weeks with a date for a check-up to see if the potions are working. If you have any questions or want to talk, you can also contact me sooner."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Harry said shyly. He stood, then waited for Snape to go to the fire place.

"Now, then, Mister Potter, the password for the fire place in the Gryffindor common room is 'Rassenhygiene'[1]," Snape said, grimacing at the password Umbridge had chosen. He saw Iason do likewise while Potter looked confused. Right now he did not want to get into a discussion about her pureblood fanatics. Instead he wanted to return to Hogwarts and see to his snakes. "Say the password, then 'Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts'," he instructed. He waited until Potter had left, then turned back to Iason. "You said earlier that healers from Asclepius' Hall will be assisting those sent from St. Mungos'?"

Gallagher nodded. "Two of my colleagues will arrive at 11 o'clock, together with the healers from St. Mungos'. I also suggested that they let Miss Hoe and Madam Pomfrey assist, although the healers will have to take a look at all the scars and note the extent for the investigation." He rose to shake the younger man's hand. "Now, I believe it is time for you to return if you want a piece of that woman before the aurors get there. You know you're welcome to visit me again soon – although preferably not in official capacity."

Snape inclined his head. "I will endeavour to do so."

"Do that, Severus, do that. And if the Board of Governors really decides to have an investigation, let me know so I can come as well. Hopefully my statement will mean less questions for the children," Gallagher said.

Snape squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Iason. For everything." Then he stepped through the fireplace to his office. He took a deep breath, trying to centre himself, then opened the door to go to the Great Hall. He stopped short, however, when he found two redheads standing in front of him, hand lifted to knock. "Misters Weasley."

The Weasley twins exchanged a look, then looked up at him. "Professor Snape, can we talk to you for a moment, please?"

Snape considered him for a moment, then stepped aside. "Very well, come in." He motioned for them to sit down, going to his desk himself. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

George took a deep breath. "It's about Um... Professor Umbridge."

Fred continued: "You... you said once that no teacher is allowed to use dark spells on students but what she used on us in detention yesterday..."

Snape frowned, having quite a good idea what had happened. "She used a Blood Quill on you," he stated. When the twins nodded seriously, he held out his hand. "May I have a look?"

Fred and George breathed a sigh of relief when he believed them at once. They'd been reasonably sure that he would help them but had had some doubts, considering all professors seemed to stress that they should comply with everything Umbridge said.

Snape almost growled. Their left hands were swollen and red, although not as bad as Potter's had been. "This is the first time you have had to use a Blood Quill?"

Fred nodded. "We've always been careful not to get caught. But then we received a letter about the renovations of our shop in Diagon Alley and..." He exchanged a look with his twin.

"Well, we're not sure what exactly she accused us of but she gave us detention when she saw the letter," George finished

The potion master had to clench his fist under the table, making sure they wouldn't see it. Just one more reason to get rid of Umbridge as fast as possible. He took out one of the jars of salve Iason had given him. "Here, this will help with the pain and reduce scarring," he explained.

The twins exchanged a confused look but quickly accepted the salve. "You knew about it?" George asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. They'd thought that he hadn't but considering he'd had the salve ready...

"Not until yesterday. I was given the salve by the healer who took the statement of the student I brought to be examined," Snape answered, reading their worries in their eyes. "Umbridge will be arrested this morning."

Fred and George brightened at once. "This morning?" they echoed.

"Exactly. The aurors should be arriving soon so I suggest you go to the Great Hall." Snape could imagine only too well how eager the two young men would be to actually be there when she was arrested.

The two Gryffindors jumped up at once. "Yes, professor." They hurried to the door, hoping not to miss any of the action. In their eagerness, they did not look where they were going and ran into another student upon leaving Snape's office.

Malfoy barely managed to remain on his feet. "Weasleys," he hissed. "Can't you look where you're going?" He wanted to say more but the twins were quicker.

"We're sorry..." George began.

"...but we're off to see Umbridge being arrested," Fred finished. They looked him over to make sure they hadn't hurt him – in front of Snape's office was the least suitable place for getting in a fight with a Slytherin – then continued quickly on their way.

Malfoy watched them leave, a bit surprised. He quickly shook himself out of it, however, when Snape appeared in the doorway. "Good morning, Professor Snape."

Snape inclined his head. "Mister Malfoy. I trust everything has been quite last night."

"No Slytherin broke any rules, both school rules and house rules. There was, however, a problem with Umbridge. She had given Fairholm detention yesterday evening and used the Blood Quill on her and a first year from Gryffindor. I interrupted the detention early on and brought them to Slytherin where Hoe looked after them. They are still in the common room," Malfoy replied.

"First years? She used it on first years?" Snape hissed. He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Well done, Mister Malfoy. Now go to the Great Hall. I will go see the two before having a word with Umbridge."

Malfoy had to use all his control not to snicker, imagining Umbridge's reaction to Snape 'having a word' with her. There was a very good reason no student in Slytherin ever dared to go against their Head of House and he had a feeling the toad would soon find out why. He followed the twins, curious to see if some parents had also acted yet. And if he went more quickly to the hall than was fitting... well, there was no one around to call him on it.

When he reached the Entrance Hall, he could already hear the sound of multiple Howlers, all yelling at the same time.

"...dare you hurt my..."

"...damaging their magical core..."

"...if you turned one of our children into a squib..."

"...better hope the Ministry finds you before me..."

"...Askaban being the least you deserve..."

He had to suppress a smirk at the look on Umbridge's face and her unsuccessful attempts to stop the Howlers. The other professors seemed quite happy to watch instead of helping her. Reaching the Slytherin table – the only table almost completely filled – he was happy to find that his housemates had saved him a spot with a good view of the staff table.

When he sat down, Zabini clapped him on the back. "Great idea, Draco."

He nodded briefly to his friends, then to the others casting him approving looks before turning his attention back to the staff table.

At the Gryffindor table, the twins had noticed the exchange. They looked at each other, not needing to speak to know what they were both thinking. _Interesting._

Finally the last Howler had burst into flames and Umbridge was left standing at the staff table, breathing hard. "Who did this? Who dares spread lies about me?" she screeched.

Before anyone could react, the door to the hall flew open and Snape marched in. "I believe, Umbridge, it is less a problem of lies than of the truth coming out," he hissed, black eyes burning. "How dare you use a Blood Quill on students?"

The twins noticed with amusement that the teachers sitting beside Umbridge were using the same strategy as any student who was sitting near some Snape was angry with: duck your head and try not to draw his attention. Although they had to admit, they'd never seen him that angry. Then something caught George's attention and he nudged his brother.

The students began to grow agitated when the stone floor behind Snape started moving and changing shape. The braver students leaned forward to get a closer look, while others hurried to get to the other side of the table. They gasped when the stone suddenly formed into the shape of a giant snake. It coiled its body between the students' tables and the teachers' table, stone eyes staring at a paling Umbridge, then opened its yaw to display huge teethes.

Umbridge let out a shrill cry, making Snape stop mid-word, then fainted.

Just then the two aurors, led by Mad-Eye Moody, entered the Hall. The two younger aurors stopped short when they saw the giant snake while Moody just walked past the snake up to the head table. He glanced down at the unconscious witch, then at the other teachers. "I hope one of you didn't kill her before we can arrest her."

Snape looked at her in disgust. "She just fainted."

Moody nodded in satisfaction. "Good. _Enervate_."

Umbridge came to, spluttering. When she saw the aurors, she straightened. "Good, you're here already. I demand that you arrest him at once!"

Moody glared at her. "The only one being arrested here today is you." He motioned for the other two aurors to come closer, which they did – carefully keeping as much distance as possible between themselves and the stone snake.

The old auror waited until they'd led her out of the hall, then regarded Snape suspiciously. "What kind of spell was that?"

"Oh, it wasn't a spell, not in the way you mean," the Fat Friar said before Snape could reply. "It's something the heads of the four Houses can do. Although I haven't seen in happen in centuries."

McGonagall joined them. "Never mind that. What is it that you arrested her for?" In a lower voice, she continued "Severus, you mentioned a Blood Quill. Surely she wouldn't...?"

"She already has, Minerva. I took one student to see a healer yesterday and I've already learned of four other students who she used it on yesterday. But I'm afraid there are many others," Snape said.

McGonagall swallowed hard. "I see," she said, voice shaking. Then she took a deep breath and raised her voice. "The prefects will take all students back to the dorms. Wait there until your Head of House arrives." She waited until all students had left, then turned to her colleagues. "Well, you heard what that woman did. Go talk to your students and try to find out if there are others who have not come forward yet. – Alastor, I take it you already arranged for healers to testify on the extent of the injuries?"

He nodded. "Of course. They will be arriving later today, together with more aurors to take the students' statements."

"We'll prepare rooms for the examinations," McGonagall said, already starting to consider which rooms would be best suited.

"You might want to prepare rooms near your House," Snape said. When she turned to him, he continued: "Four of the five students I mentioned are Gryffindors. And given the number of detentions your students had with her..."

"Who?" McGonagall asked faintly.

"Kilham, the two older Weasleys and Potter," Snape replied.

"A first year?" McGonagall exclaimed. "And Potter as well?" She wanted to demand details. How was it that he knew but she didn't? How were they? But she knew that she had to prioritise now. There would be time later and then she would get her answers. "Very well, Aurora, Septima, help Alastor prepare everything. I need to see to my students now."

* * *

Harry had grabbed a book, hoping to distract himself but he was not too successful. He wondered if Umbridge had already been arrested, if she _would_ be arrested. Snape and the healer had seemed sure of it but Harry had learned not to get his hopes up too quickly.

He looked up when the rest of Gryffindor suddenly streamed into the common room, everyone chattering excitedly.

Hermione hurried to his side as soon as she saw him. "Harry, where were you? We haven't seen you since yesterday."

Luckily for Harry he didn't have to come up with an explanation because Ron, having followed Hermione, added: "Yeah, you really missed something today. The toad was arrested and Snape conjured up a huge stone snake."

"Really? She was?" Harry asked, relieved. "Did they say why? And what was that about Snape and a snake?"

Ron eagerly started recounting what had happened at breakfast.

Hermione watched her friends carefully. There was something Harry wasn't telling them. Harry seemed relieved, as expected given the number of detentions he'd had with that excuse for a teacher, but not very surprised. She wanted to ask why but knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't answer, not here and now. For a moment, she considered asking her two friends to go somewhere they could talk privately but she was interrupted by the arrival of their Head of House.

McGonagall surveyed the room carefully. "Miss Hartwell," she addressed one of the seventh year prefects, "is everyone here?"

"Um, yes ma'am, I believe so."

"Very well. If not, inform the others of your house," she instructed, then turned to the room at large. "Many of you saw Umbridge being arrested today for using Blood Quills on students. We need to know who else was made to use such a Dark artefact apart from the student on whose behalf she was arrested so that their names can be added to the charge."

Fred and George stepped forward at once. "We had to use it yesterday."

Harry hesitated but when he noticed McGonagall looking at him, he knew that Snape had told her already. "My name is already listed," he said.

The others started whispering as they understood that it was because of him that she'd been arrested. More and more students stepped forward, finally daring to admit what had happened to a teacher.

McGonagall had to swallow. More, much more than half her house had been abused by Umbridge and she had had no idea. She cleared her throat. "Alright. Note your name on a list. Later today you will all be examined by healers and given something against the aftereffects of using a Blood Quill." She gave the parchment to Fred Weasley.

He noted down his and his twin's names, then passed it on. Meanwhile George turned to their Head of House. "Professor, could you ask the aurors if they we need to come give our statements? Professor Snape already treated our injuries, so we don't want to waste the healers' time while others have not yet received help."

"You went to Severus for it?" McGonagall asked surprised, a sentiment echoed among the other students. "Why didn't you come to me?"

The twins shrugged. "You told us to listen to Umbridge. We thought you knew," Fred said.

"So it didn't seem necessary to tell you. But we knew Snape is against a teacher using Dark Magic on students so we figured he might help us," George continued.

"Plus he has healing salves and potions in his office so we wouldn't need to involve Madam Pomfrey," Fred finished.

McGonagall was speechless. They'd actually thought she knew? Looking at the faces of her other students, she could see that while they'd been surprised that the twins had gone to Severus for help, they had kept quiet for the same reasons. "I didn't know. None of us did. We would never have permitted her to use it," she clarified. It hurt to see their surprise, to see that they would believe she'd let her students be abused.

Suddenly the portrait opened to permit Andrea Kilham entrance. Snape stood outside, having accompanied her to her House. He nodded briefly to his colleague, then turned to return to the dungeon but Kilham called him back. "Professor Snape, could you wait a moment? I have to get something." She hurried off before he could reply, leaving him waiting, curious what the young girl could want.

Fred and George had a quiet discussion between themselves, then went to the hole. "Professor, we have a question about what you and the Howlers mentioned. You said something about damage to the magical core and the Howlers mentioned turning into a Squip?"

Snape stepped into the room. "You heard correctly. Studies have shown that abuse, especially if it involves Dark Arts, can damage a wizard or witch's magical core. If the damage is too great, they will become unable to use their magic and are therefore counted as Squibs."

"But all abuse can do such damage?" George asked.

"Also physical or psychological abuse?" Fred added.

"Yes, that can cause the same damage." Snape considered them carefully. That didn't sound like simple curiosity, more as if they were talking about a specific case. They, like their whole family, were close to Potter so it was possible that they suspected but Potter wasn't yet showing signs of greater damage to his magical core. Was there another case of abuse in their House?

McGonagall had the same thought. "Misters Weasley, do you know of such a case?" she asked urgently.

They exchanged a look. "We don't _know_..." Fred began.

"...but we have a suspicion," George admitted.

"Then you should either convince the student in question to talk to the healers or inform them of your suspicion. If the magical core is not too damaged yet, there are ways to heal it," Snape said.

They nodded seriously. "Thank you, Professor."

Andrea returned, hurrying down the stairs from the girls dormitory, carrying a role of parchment. "Here is my essay on the magical society in Britain you assigned. I forgot to give it to Amela to pass it on to you."

Snape regarded her, secretly amused. "I see. So that is why Miss Fairholm has been handing in each essay twice."

Andrea stared at him. "She... Oh!" That was rather unexpected. When her friend had told her that she'd been assigned essays to help her find her way into the magical society, she'd asked Amela if she could join her. Amela had known the basics already but she hadn't had much contact with it since her father, a wizard, had died. She'd assured her that it was okay for her to do the assignments as well. She hadn't known that Amela had never asked Snape. Andrea looked up at him, unsure what to do now.

"I will take it along now and inform Miss Fairholm that there is no reason anymore to copy your essay and hand it in as a second try," Snape said. He took the parchment, then left the room.

"Just a moment, Severus, I will come along," McGonagall said. To her students, she said: "I will come and get you when the healers are ready. Until then you will remain here." Then he quickly followed Severus, eager to ask some of her questions.

* * *

"So that's why you weren't surprised that Umbridge would be arrested," Hermione said to Harry when the teachers had left.

Harry nodded slightly. There was no use denying it.

"Mate, why didn't you tell us directly?" Ron asked. "And who helped you get her arrested so quickly? Pomfrey?"

The twins, having joined them, tsk-ed. "Really, brother isn't it obvious? Snape did."

"That's why he knew and had the salve ready when we went to see him this morning."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ron said. "Tell them, Harry. – Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "They're right, Ron."

"You're kidding. Snape? _Snape_ helped you? Why would you go to him for help?" Ron asked.

"I didn't go to him. But he found out and then took me to Asclepius' Hall," Harry said.

Ron wanted to ask more but Hermione said. "We can talk about that later. I'm more curious why _you_ went to him for help," she said to the twins.

"Like we said..." Fred began.

"...we knew he wouldn't allow Dark Magic to be used on students." George continued

"But how could you be sure?" Hermione insisted.

"We weren't _completely_ sure but figured the chances were good," Fred said. "Especially considering our second year."

"Our DADA teacher back then..."

"...horrible woman..."

"...showed Dark spells by using them on students. Towards the end of the year, Snape came in during one lesson."

"Not sure why, just that he needed to talk to one of his snakes. When he saw her curse a student, he duelled her and took her out."

"Quite impressive duel too. Then he told us that no teacher is allowed to use Dark spells on students."

"We had no Defence for the rest of the year and never saw or heard of her again."

"Think he fed her to that stone snake, Gred?"

His twin nodded thoughtfully. "Who knows, Forge, who knows."

Hermione stared at them, not sure if she should be relieved or shocked that there'd been such bad DADA teachers even before they'd started at Hogwarts.

"But still. Snape?" Ron asked, still unable to believe that the greasy git would actually help Gryffindors.

The twins shrugged. "Oh, he _is_ strict, nasty, cynical and always prefers his own House but when it comes to abuse, he doesn't differentiate."

"It was actually a Gryffindor our DADA teacher was torturing but Snape still stepped in and later healed him," Fred added.

"Perhaps, but…"

"Either way, we have to go," George interrupted his younger brother.

"Go? But McGonagall said to stay here," Hermione replied.

"Don't worry, we won't leave the tower," Fred said.

"But we need to have a word with someone," George finished.

Hermione and Ron watched them walk over to Neville, each twin taking him by an arm and leading him up to the boys dormitory.

"Well then, Harry, mate, now you can..." Ron trailed off, looking around in confusion. "Where's Harry?"

Hermione looked around the room but couldn't find him. "I have no idea."

* * *

Harry sneaked through the corridors. He'd used Ron and Hermione's distraction to get away before they could get back to asking him questions. He didn't want to talk about yesterday. If he did now, he was afraid he'd slip and either mention what had happened during his last Occlumency lesson or what was happening – had happened? – to him during the summer holidays or worse, both. He'd rather they didn't find out, especially not in the middle of the common room with the rest of their House around.

At first he hadn't paid attention where he was going but now he started looking around curiously. It seemed he'd found an unused corridor. Hopefully this time he wouldn't encounter any three-headed dogs or something like that.

"And what are you doing here, young man?" a male voice suddenly asked.

Harry whirled around but couldn't see anyone.

"Over here, boy. You should be old enough not to be surprised by talking portraits."

Harry looked around, then he saw the portrait of an elder wizard. "Yes, of course. I just didn't know that there are portraits here. But I don't remember this corridor being off limits. It isn't, right?" he asked, suddenly unsure.

"Oh no, it isn't. And I didn't mean to suggest that you're not allowed here. It is just that this part of Hogwarts hasn't been used in quite a while. It's been a long time since I last talked to a student," the portrait said. He regarded Harry thoughtfully. "You seem troubled, boy. Is something wrong?"

Harry found himself nodding before he could think better of it.

"Why don't you sit down," the portrait suggested. "I've often found that it helps to get everything off one's chest. If you want, I'd be willing to listen."

Harry considered it carefully. "And you will not tell anyone about it?" he asked.

"Of course not. You have my word that I will not tell anyone without your permission. And I assure you that I take such promises serious. I have never told anyone what other students have confided to me."

Harry took a deep breath. The portrait was right, he really needed to get it off his chest. "I'm not sure where to begin," he admitted.

The portrait laughed gently. "Well, just begin as early as you need."

"Okay, so when I was 1 year old..."

TBC

[1] German for 'Racial hygiene' or 'Eugenics', an expression used during the Third Reich. The Nazis wanted to keep the 'Aryan race' 'pure', both by sterilizing or, in the case of 'lesser races', killing people in order to prevent 'race-mixing'. Given the racist attitude of Umbridge and many purebloods, I figured it was fitting.


	3. Chapter 3a

So here's the third chapter – at least partly and later than planned. Unfortunately my external hard drive crashed and destroyed the document so I had to rewrite the whole thing :( What I have here is actually only the first part of the third chapter, the second part with the Board meeting will be added as soon as I've finished rewriting it.

Now, about the questions and comments in your reviews:

_About the portrait:_ I'll say now that he's not an OC but a canon character. Harry's about to learn his identity and I do not want to spoil this chapter.

_About pairings:_ I have to admit that this story actually started out as a kind of back story to a slash plotbunny which took on a life on its own and has now become independent. I probably won't include outright slash in this fanfic however, at most I'll keep it like my Star Trek Enterprise story 'New Realizations' which is somewhere between friendship and pre-slash, depending on how you look at it.

_About Harry and Snape's relationship:_ For now they still have to develop a normal student-teacher relationship which isn't easy, both because Harry has still trouble really trusting adults and because Snape is still a spy and has to act accordingly.

_About Harry's guardian:_ You'll learn who it is at the end of the meeting with the Board of Governors.

_About Umbridge:_ For now, she's been arrested and is awaiting trial. While Snape's direct involvement with her is over, Umbridge is in no way safe from the repercussions of her actions (remember, she pissed of _Slytherins_).

_About Dumbledore:_ Of course the Board will discuss him in this chapter but he will not show up directly until some chapters from now.

_About OCs:_ I know the problem of keeping track of too many OCs, both as reader and writer. For your help and my own, I'll add a chapter with short descriptions of the truly important OCs, excluding those who are merely added to "fill the room".

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry once again went to the unused corridor to talk to the portrait. During the past four days, he'd spent much of his free time there. It had quickly become known that Umbridge had been arrested because of his testimony, so once again students were staring at him. Some had even thanked him "for being brave enough to dare and testify". They didn't know that it had nothing to do with him being brave and more with not being able to disobey Snape. Well, that and the fact that Snape actually seemed to care about the students.

Another reason for him to make himself scarce was his own Head of House. She had repeatedly tried to get him alone to ask why he hadn't confided in her, why he hadn't asked for her help or help from another teacher when it had all started. But what could he tell her? That he didn't trust any adult to care about his being abused because in the past no one had cared enough to see the signs and get him away from the Dursleys? He'd rather not get that discussion started, although he wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want anyone else to know what had happened or because he didn't want to know if the other teachers had already known. But then again, he might not have a choice. Snape had let him know that the Board of Governors would come to Hogwarts on Saturday to find out more about the cases of abuse. Of course the students only learned of some cases, mostly when the abused student was taken to a trusted family member or, in especially bad cases, to St. Mungos to receive treatment. He had to admit, he wasn't too surprised that Neville was one of the students taken to St. Mungos.

Snape had already told him that it would probably be his and Neville's cases that would be discussed before the Board of Governors because theirs had been the worst. Neville couldn't be there because they were still trying to save his magical core. He did not have to be there when they discussed it either but he'd decided to go. He wanted to know what they would decide and possibly even take part in the discussion rather than having others decide his future. He'd already written to Remus, asking him and Snuffles to be there. They would find out sooner or later, at the latest when he didn't return to the Dursleys (something he was slowly starting to believe), and he'd rather they all find out together so he didn't have to talk about it again.

But while that was a prospect he didn't like, it was not what had him hurrying to his new confidant.

* * *

"Good afternoon, child," the portrait greeted him when he finally arrived in the corridor. At first he'd balked at being called child but the man in the portrait – from what he'd told him he'd deduced that he'd once been a teacher at Hogwarts – had pointed out that, given his age, he considered everyone living in the castle a child, including the teachers, so in the end he'd accepted it, especially considering it was his own fault that he wasn't called by his name. He hadn't given him his name in an attempt to further prevent anyone from learning of his abuse without his knowledge.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Harry greeted. He sat down in his customary spot across from the portrait.

"You look troubled again. Has anything happened since yesterday?"

"Snape told me this morning that he's taking me to Privet Drive to gather the last of my things later today," Harry admitted.

The teacher nodded. "I understand that that will be difficult for you but knowing Severus, I believe he has a good reason to take you along."

"You know Snape?" Harry asked, surprised and somewhat suspicious. If he knew Snape, did that mean that he already knew his identity?

"Really, child, I told you that I've been here for centuries. Is it really so surprising that I know a teacher who was also a student here?"

Well, put like that it truly was understandable, especially considering what he knew about Snape's school years.

"By the way, have you received a reply yet from your parents' friends? I would feel better knowing you will have someone with you at the meeting."

"They will both be here," Harry replied. "I just wish it were all over already."

The ex-teacher smiled sadly. "Understandably, child."

Before Harry could reply, Snape entered the corridor. "Mr. Potter, I believe I told you that I would be expecting you in the Entrance Hall at five o'clock. It is now half past."

Harry wanted to defend himself but when he got a good look at his teacher, he could only stare in shock. Instead of the habitual black flowing robes, Snape was wearing a black Muggle suit and had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He looked... like a Muggle.

"Don't blame him, Severus. I have been keeping him longer than planned," the portrait injected.

Snape inclined his head. "I see. It is good to see that you are still supporting students in need, Salazar. I'm afraid my colleagues and I will be needing help with all the cases of abuse we have discovered."

Harry whirled around to stare at the portrait. "Salazar? You're Salazar Slytherin?"

The ex-teacher nodded, amused. "Yes. And you are Harry Potter, it seems." He looked to Snape. "You should warn your colleagues, my boy. I'm afraid Godric will throw a fit when he learns that Potter was one of those who were abused and Hogwarts might react to his anger."

Harry looked from one to the other, confused by what he was hearing. "Godric? Like Godric Gryffindor? You... you're actually talking?"

"And why wouldn't we?" Salazar asked. Then he understood. "Ah, you mean because of that rumour concerning our supposed falling out. Really, I have no idea who came up with that. But we can discuss that another time. I believe you and Severus have an appointment now." Seeing Harry's unsure expression, he offered gently: "If it'd make you feel better, I can ask Godric to spend the day here tomorrow so you can talk to him as well. He'll want to see you either way."

Harry hesitated, not sure if he should trust the Founder of Slytherin but nodded finally. He'd come by briefly to see if Godric Gryffindor would really show up – after looking up his appearance so he'd know if it was a trick.

"Come along then, Potter. We have to be at Privet Drive soon," Snape said, starting back towards the Entrance Hall.

"I don't understand why I have to go there at all. Sir," Harry quickly added, following after the potion master.

"For one we need to make sure that you have all your belongings so that you will not have to return there again. As for the second reason, you will see when we arrive there," Snape replied. He considered the boy. "You will need to appear more like a Muggle as well." The white buttoned shirt, tie and grey trousers of his school uniform would serve quite well to blend in in the Muggle part of Surrey. It was more his robe that would be suspicious, so Snape transformed it into a suit jacket. "That should be sufficient."

Harry had jumped when Snape had drawn his wand, then slowly relaxed again when he pocketed it again but didn't relax completely. He was not ready yet to trust Snape completely but, given the last four days, decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. What was more, he didn't like that there was now one more reason for him to be stared at. And students were staring. Partly at him – again – but also partly at Snape. Judging from the confusion, then shock in their eyes, it was especially Snape's Muggle attire that was drawing their attention.

He was relieved when they finally left the castle and the stares behind them. "Professor? How will be get there?" he asked.

"Well, Potter, since we are late, we will be apparating directly to Privet Drive instead of flooing to Arabella Figg's residence," Snape replied, arching a brow.

Harry swallowed a cheeky reply. "Yes, sir," he instead said simply.

When they reached the edge of the wards, Snape laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, then apparated them to a hidden corner of Privet Drive in Little Whinging. He looked around carefully, then led Harry to the Dursley residence. Harry was surprised to see not only his uncle's car in the driveway but also another private car and a police car. He started when he heard shouting coming from Number 4 but Snape urged him towards the door, a surprisingly gentle hand against his back.

The potion master rang the doorbell, not surprised that it took a while for someone to answer, nor that it was a strange woman who answered. "Ah, good evening, sir. If you're here to see Petunia or Vernon, I'm afraid today is… not a good time." She glanced back towards the living room where Vernon was yelling at some policemen.

Snape nodded to her, then to a policeman who'd come to see who was at the door. "I am Professor Severus Snape, a teacher of Harry Potter, Mrs. Dursley's nephew. We are here to pick up his belongings."

"Good evening, Professor. I am Inspector Stewart. You may enter but I will accompany you, both for safety and procedural purposes," the policeman said.

"Excuse me, Professor, but you say you are the boy's teacher. So you work at St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys?" the strange woman asked.

"Most certainly not, Mrs. ...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Emily Grunning, the wife of Vernon's boss. But I do not understand. Petunia admitted that her nephew is attending St. Brutus's," she said.

"I'm afraid she was not honest with you. I work at Hogwarts, a school for particularly gifted students," Snape replied.

"But why would she lie like that?" Mrs. Grunning asked, confused.

"I cannot be sure but given her jealousy for her sister who was also a student there, it might have been done in an attempt to make her own son appear better," Snape said.

Mrs. Grunning looked shocked, then she turned to Harry. "Oh, you poor boy. I have a highly talented son as well. I know how difficult it is at first because they have difficulties adjusting, so I was relieved and proud when we finally learned the reason. Spreading such lies..." She shook her head. "Really, they should be _proud_ you're special. _You_ should be proud."

Harry was taken aback. He hadn't expected that, especially of a friend of his aunt Petunia's. "Ah... thank you, ma'am."

"Now, if you plan to actually remove his belongings, you will have to get them now," Inspector Stewart said.

Snape inclined his head. "Of course, Inspector. Mr Potter, where are your belongings?"

Harry hesitated a moment, then motioned to the cupboard. "In there."

Inspector Stewart looked surprised. "In a cupboard? Well, since my colleagues and I have not yet had a chance to check in there, I will need to take a look first."

Harry bit his lip. He'd actually hoped that he could just quickly grab his things and they'd go. He should have known that, sooner or later, people would find out about the cupboard but he hadn't expected it to be today and in his – and worse, _Snape's_ – presence at that.

But it was too late already. Inspector Stewart had opened the door – only briefly surprised by the locks – and leaned in to get a good look. Harry could tell the second he discovered the scribbling on the wall because he froze, then pulled back and stare at him in shock.

"Inspector Stewart?" Snape asked, curious what had caused the reaction. He went closer to the cupboard but before he could see inside, the other man stepped in front of the open door.

"I will first have to take some pictures to perpetuate the evidence," the Inspector replied, "then you may take his belongings."

Harry fidgeted nervously. He just wanted to leave again as soon as possible, preferably before the Dursleys noticed him. He glanced inside the living room where the Dursleys, two other policemen and another man, probably Mr Grunning, were talking. He jumped when Vernon suddenly yelled: "For the last time, I've never hit the fr... the boy!"

"Yes, you did," someone replied. Harry was confused for a moment, not sure who had dared contradict Uncle Vernon. To his surprise, it had been Dudley.

"D-Duddlekins, what are you talking about?" Petunia stuttered.

Dudley was frowning, then haltingly said: "You and Dad did hit him. You said that's what you have to do with a freak like him. But they say that that's abuse. And he did save me last summer."

Vernon gasped in shock, then quickly turned to his boss. "I assure you, Mr Grunning, I have no idea what Dudley is talking about." To the policemen, added: "I've told you, I haven't abused the boy."

One of the policemen stepped forward. "I believe we've heard enough."

"This is all a mistake," Vernon protested. "Mr Grunning, I'm sure this will all be cleared up soon."

Emily Grunning stormed into the room. "Well, I've certainly heard enough as well. Robert, I do not want someone like him associated with our company. Not someone who'd mistreat a child simply because he's more gifted."

"But... but Emily..." Petunia stammered.

"Don't you dare address me that familiarly again, Dursley," Emily hissed. "You can be sure that I will be telling the rest of our... of _my_ group what I have learned here today. No matter how the trial ends, you and your husband won't get a job in England again."

Harry was distracted from what was happening after that by Inspector Stewart. "Alright then, Mr Potter, you can take your belongings now, just show me what it is that you're taking."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry knelt down in the door, then started to look through his things which his uncle had kept locked up in the cupboard, deciding carefully what he really wanted to take.

When the Dursleys were being led out of the room by the policemen, Stewart and Snape stepped in front of Harry, shielding him from view.

Petunia stopped short when she saw Snape. "You! This is all your fault!" she screeched. "Yours and that of the other freaks!" She looked around at the policemen. "Are you part of this, too? Are you also freaks?"

"That's enough, Mrs Dursley," the policeman leading her out said, urging her out.

Snape watched her go, smirking, then turned to the man beside him. "Inspector Stewart, what will happen now?"

"Well, they will stand trial of course. And judging from the evidence and testimonies, I'd say that they'll be found guilty and sentenced to years in prison," Inspector Stewart said.

"And what about their son?" Snape asked.

The Inspector considered the question carefully. "Well, first of all he'll have sessions with a psychiatrist. From what we were able to gather, they conveyed a rather screwed picture of society and how to act. He will also have to stand trial but in his case, the outcome will depend on how the sessions with his psychiatrist go."

"I see." Snape then turned back to his pupil. "Well, Mr Potter, have you found all your belongings?"

"Yes, Sir." He looked up in surprise when Snape offered him a bag for them. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, Mr Potter," Snape replied. "If you are finished here, we will go to Arabella Figg's now from where we will then floo back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked back into the cupboard, then let his gaze wander over the house. It slowly dawned on him that it was truly over. He would never have to return to Number 4 Privet Drive again. It took a moment for him to remember Snape's words. "Uh... yes... yes, I'm finished." He followed Snape to the door where they turned to back to the Inspector. They thanked him for his help, then said goodbye.

"You're very welcome. I wish you a safe journey and please say hello to Amela for me, Professor," the policeman said.

Harry looked confused but Snape simply inclined his head. "Of course."

Harry wanted to ask who Amela was. And if they both knew this Amela, did that mean that they also knew each other? Finally he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Professor? Did you know they'd be here today?"

Snape smirked. "You'll find, Mister Potter, that carefully prepared plans tend to work better than the spontaneous 'plans' Gryffindors seem to favour," he simply said.

Harry was taken aback for a moment, then hid a smile. That was a 'yes', he'd say. He was a bit surprised that it was Snape of all people who had taken such an interest in helping him, especially given how his Occlumency lessons had ended. But then again, from what Healer Gallagher and Salazar had hinted at, he seemed to care for all cases of abuse.

When they arrived at Arabella's, Snape turned to his student. "We will keep our visit very brief. You will floo directly to your common room, using the password for the portray at the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower."

Harry nodded, relieved to be able to return. He hung back when they entered Mrs Figg's house, returning her greeting but preferring not to let himself be drawn into a conversation about her cats. He just wanted to get back to Hogwarts quickly, preferably without drawing to much further attention, so for once he was grateful for Snape's snide remarks. He gratefully accepted the floo powder, casting it in the flames and quickly stepping through.

He had barely stepped out of the fireplace when Hermione and Ron spotted him.

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked. "Where did Snape take you?"

"And _was_ that really Snape?" Ron added. "He looked so... so..."

Harry had to grin. "Yes, Ron, that was really Snape. He took me to Surrey."

"Surrey? Isn't that where your family lives?" Ron asked, worriedly regarding his friend.

"Yes." Harry's grin grew. "I just saw them being arrested. I got to pack my stuff so I'll never have to return there ever again."

"Seriously? How did that happen?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around, then led them over to an unoccupied corner of the common room. "Okay, so you saw me leave with Snape. We apparated to Surrey and then..."

His two friends listened curiously. They knew better than to interrupt or ask too many questions about the exact reasons for the Dursleys' arrest. They had their suspicions and the few hints in his telling of the last hour confirmed them. But when he finished, Hermione couldn't contain one question: "But Harry, if the Dursleys are in prison, where will you stay? You're not of age yet, so you need a guardian."

"You could stay with us," Ron offered. "You know Mom would love to have you stay for the whole of the holidays."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron, but I can't answer yet. My future guardian will be decided this weekend when the Board of Governors comes to Hogwarts."

His two friends exchanged a long look. "Harry, why didn't you talk to us? You don't have to do this alone. We'd like to help you make sure that your new guardian is good to you," Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "I could ask Dad about the procedure for deciding a new guardian. I wouldn't even have to tell him that it's about you, there are a few others in our House who need a new guardian."

Harry hesitated, then nodded. "Alright, I guess you could write to him. But please just write as if you're curious about it in general, not in my case." He'd rather not have the whole Weasley clan here. While he enjoyed spending time at the Burrow and genuinely liked Mr and Mrs Weasley, he felt a bit overwhelmed by Mrs Weasley's very affectionate manner.

Hermione added eagerly: "I can also take a long in the library. I remember a mention in 'Hogwarts: A History' that..."

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes her quoting that blasted book could get really annoying.

"Actually, Hermione, I need your help to find another piece of information. Are there any pictures in a book of the Founders?" Harry quickly interrupted.

"Well, of course they included them but why do you ask?" Hermione replied.

Harry quickly explained about the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and how he might be meeting the one of Godric Gryffindor the next day.

"We're coming with you tomorrow," Ron said at once, Hermione nodding in agreement.

"Alright. So tomorrow after our last lesson, we'll go up to the sixth floor..."

* * *

"...and then left and here is the unused corridor," Harry said, leading his friends through the corridors to his usual meeting place with the portrait.

They stopped, a bit surprised to find four people crowded in the portrait instead of just two. Hermione sucked in a breath, then hissed to the two boys: "That's them. All four Founders, I mean."

Godric pushed himself to the foreground when he noticed them. "Harry, child, are you okay? Are you healing all right? Did your uncle try anything yesterday?" He growled: "I swear, if I could get my hands on them... or Dumbledore, for that matter..."

Salazar squeezed his shoulder. "Godric, calm down. Don't overwhelm him." Then he turned back to the children. "But I have to say, child, we are all rather curious. How _did_ your visit go?"

"It went well. It was actually a relief to be there because I got to see them being arrested," Harry answered, smiling slightly at the memory.

Salazar turned to Godric. "See, I told he's okay. Given the circumstances, I mean."

"It seems so, yes." A dark haired woman said, then continued to Harry: "But I'm a bit curious who your friends are. I am..."

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Hermione rushed out, then slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Rowena smiled gently. "Do not worry, child. I understand that it is always a surprise for students who stumble across our portraits."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she hadn't angered the Founders. "I am Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley." She elbowed Ron who was still staring at the portrait. "Say something," she hissed.

"You're actually talking?" Ron exclaimed.

Godric looked amused. "Of course we do. Given that you're already in your fifth year and that you are from a Wizarding family, I'd expect you to know about talking portraits."

"I think what he meant was that you three are talking to _me_," Salazar interjected gently.

The Founder of Gryffindor whirled around. "And why wouldn't I be talking to you?"

"But...everyone knows how you fought because Slytherin started all that pureblood stuff and tried to kill off all Muggleborn. Some even say that you others finally drove him off for it," Ron said.

It was Helga who started to explain while Salazar was whispering softly to Godric and rubbing his arm soothingly. "It's true that Salazar didn't want to accept Muggleborn at first but he never wanted to kill them."

"It also had nothing to do with pureblood fanaticism," Rowena added. "You have to remember the situation back then. Generally speaking, Muggle children were rarely educated. Only the sons of rich families could afford to receive an education. The children of pureblood families on the other hand were all educated. Salazar didn't want to spend years teaching the students how to write, read and calculate."

"Another reason was the way Muggles reacted to magic and wizards. They often attacked and sometimes even tried to kill wizards and witches, especially children who didn't know yet how to defend themselves. So it was actually not surprising that he – and Rowena, for that matter – preferred to keep ourselves strictly apart from them," Helga finished. "And we certainly didn't drive him off. It was for personal reasons that he had to leave and he died before he could return."

"So you don't mind Muggleborns?" Harry asked his...confidant? friend? He wasn't quite sure what Salazar was.

"Not at all. I do not mind Muggleborns but I still think that the Ministry should keep an eye on them and their families since there are still Muggles who react aggressively to magical children," Salazar replied. He shook his head. "I saw too many cases here, even in recent years."

Godric wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Well, you told us that the Board finally knows. And Sev asked us for help so we can make a difference and perhaps even help prevent further cases."

Salazar laughed. "Still a hopeless optimist, aren't you. I doubt it's possible to prevent something like that from ever occurring again." At Godric's look, he conceded: "But it might raise awareness and result in measures that will help abused children when they start at Hogwarts."

Rowena and Helga shot them an indulgent look. "Now, Harry, do you know yet what will happen at the meeting of the Board of Governors?" Rowena asked.

"The way I understood it, they plan to look into what has been happening here at Hogwarts. That's why they'll mostly question the teachers..."

* * *

"...and afterwards they also want to ask about students about the abuse. Both by Umbridge and others."

Remus considered Harry carefully, considering all he and Sirius had been told. "And about which one will you be questioned?"


	4. Chapter 3b

**EDIT:**

I've deleted the Character information again because I was informed that it's not allowed to publish such things as chapters. I'll try to come up with somewhere to put it and then post a link or something, we'll see.

* * *

So I've decided to finally upload the second part of chapter 3. I'm sorry for the long wait but I had quite some trouble recreating it. I'm still not quite happy with it but since I managed to get where I wanted to plot-wise, I decided to upload it now like this and perhaps later rewrite some of the parts I'm not that satisfied with.

A short warning: There will be Dumbledore-bashing in this chapter. Don't keep reading if you don't like it.

As for more Author's note, please see the end of the chapter (especially about future chapters).

* * *

_"And about which one will you be questioned?"_

Harry shrugged, avoiding Remus' gaze. While he had decided that it would be better for them to know now instead of having them find out further down the line, he wasn't sure what and how he wanted to tell them.

Remus exchanged a look with Snuffles. They had figured that Harry was not happy with the Dursleys but now it seemed there was more than just him not getting along with them. He tried to remember if there had ever been a hint he could have picked up on that he was being abused. What had they done to the poor boy? Had the abuse been verbal or also physical? No matter, in either case Remus almost wished for a chance for them to encounter Moony.

But that was neither advisable nor was it important now. Now Harry was the priority. He wanted to ask further questions, wanted to know what exactly had happened to him, what had been taken care of and what remained to be done. Experience, however, told him that trying to pressure him into answering wouldn't work. Harry would be at least as stubborn as Sirius had been.

Snuffles had reached the same conclusion regarding the actual answer to Remus' questions but contrary to Remus, he wasn't about to just let it rest. He rose on his hind legs, placing his paws on Harry's shoulders, and prepared to transform back into his human form.

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his arms around Snuffles' neck, pulling him back down. "Are you out of your mind?" he hissed. "There are Ministry officials and Aurors here."

Remus pressed down on Snuffles' back, keeping him down on all fours. "I'm sure he won't do anything foolish." He shot his friend a look. "Otherwise he'll soon find himself wearing a collar and a leash to keep him out of trouble."

"I doubt he'd know how to behave even with that."

Snape's dry comment was greeted with growling from Snuffles and a double take from Harry and Remus. Remus swallowed down any reply he'd have wanted to make when he saw someone else standing beside Snape. "Good morning, Severus," he said instead.

Snape nodded in reply to the greeting. "Lupin." At Iason's expectant look, he continued: "Iason, this is Remus Lupin. Lupin, Iason Gallagher, a healer at Asclepius' Hall."

Remus offered the healer his hand. "Healer Gallagher, it's nice to meet you." He started when he didn't shake his hand but only regarded him critically. "Is there a problem?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly. It is only that I've heard of you." His eyebrow rose when the huge black dog beside Lupin started growling at him. "Don't misunderstand, Mr Lupin, I do not judge people for facts out of their control. But I do judge them on their actions – or lack thereof." He briefly glanced at Snape, then held Lupin's gaze for a few moments longer until Lupin looked away. Then he turned to his recent patient. "Well, Mr Potter, it seems we are meeting sooner than expected. I hope you are recovering well?"

"Um, yes sir. Thank you," Harry replied. "But what are you doing here?"

"Mister Potter," Snape hissed.

"It's okay, Severus, I don't think it was meant to sound rude. To answer your question, Harry, I have been asked here to answer questions about past cases of abuse. I have also volunteered to bring you something. It's... well, you could call it helpful kit for students in your position." He offered him a wooden box. "There is a charmed amulet inside which will keep people from recognizing you, so as long as you don't tell anyone your name, the four of us will be the only ones to know that you were the student present at the meeting. Furthermore, there are some potions – Calming Draught, some against nausea..."

Harry gratefully accepted the box, especially considering the amulet. "Thank you, sir."

Snape waited for him to put on the amulet, then he said: "They are expecting you. The rest of the staff is already inside with the Board of Governors."

Harry swallowed nervously. "Let's get it over with," he finally muttered.

The Potion Master decided to let the comment go and instead led them to the room where the meeting was beginning.

"I still do not understand why the matter of Umbridge's using a Blood Quill has been put on the agenda," they heard McGonagall say when they entered. "None of us were involved in that dreadful business."

"Perhaps not, Professor," one of the members of the Board said, "but we need to discuss how it is that no student trusted any of you enough to confide in you and that none of you noticed anything wrong on your own. It is especially the former which concerns us."

"Well, I believe we can already answer that question ourselves," another man on the Board interjected. "There are obviously enough precedents of the professors not doing anything about cases of abuse, so why would they trust them now?"

"Lord Greengrass, please. We have convened this meeting to find out the reason behind all this and to find out just what else has been going on here at Hogwarts without our knowledge." He regarded the teachers critically. "Although I'm afraid I have to agree that there is amble precedent." He turned to one of the women. "Lady Perks, if you would please?"

She smiled briefly at him but when she turned to the room at large, her expression was serious. "The healers sent to insure the students' health after what Umbridge did have documented around two dozen victims of abuse currently at Hogwarts. Four of those students are in Hufflepuff, eight in Ravenclaw, two in Slytherin with the remaining students in Gryffindor."

The Hogwarts staff paled. The aftermath of the healers' visit had shown them that there had been a number of cases they had not known about but since not all students had needed to be taken to be treated at one of the hospitals, they had been unaware of the true extent. Especially McGonagall was shocked. She had never imagined that there were so many cases in Hogwarts, never mind in her house. But why hadn't any of them talked to her?

"Thank you, Lady Perks. What we need to find out now is why there have been so many cases of abuse and why so few were found out about."

"If I may, Lord Gamp?" Iason said. When the Head of the Board nodded, he continued: "Speaking from my experience, both as a healer specialising in such cases and from dealing with some of the cases here at Hogwarts, I have found two kinds of families where abuse occurs more often. One is Muggle families where a child with magic is born. As is not unusual for humans, what is different and cannot be understood is often hated and feared. There are quite a few cases where Muggle families took out these feelings on their children."

Seeing some of the more well-known pure-blood traditionalists smile in satisfaction, he quickly continued: "The second kind of family are old pureblood families. In some of those families, it is still considered normal to use psychological pressure and even physical and magical intimidation to ensure that the children fulfil all expectations."

Some started shifting nervously at the second part, remembering similar occurrences in their own circle of acquaintances.

"Foolish antiquated measures," one of the members of the Board muttered, drawing surprised looks from many teachers and also some of his fellow Board members. Few had expected a known traditionalist like Nott to speak up against it.

Gamp looked to the representative of the Child Service of the Ministry. "Mrs Cornfoot, do you agree with Healer Gallagher's assessment?"

She nodded seriously. "I do. Our own investigation in this matter has reached similar conclusions."

"But why are there such differences in the number of cases in the different houses?" Charity Burbage asked.

"If what Healer Gallagher and Mrs Cornfoot said is true, then it is not unexpected," Septima Vector answered her colleague. "There is a high number of Muggleborn in Hufflepuff, as well as purebloods in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor has many of both. I'm just a bit surprised by how few cases there are in Slytherin." She glanced at Snape and some of the Board members whose families were well known for being traditionally in Slytherin. "Not to sound unhappy that those students were spared such experiences or judgemental but the house of Slytherin is rather known for being more... traditional where views on pure-blood status are concerned."

"And it is exactly this why we condemn such abuse," another of the Board members said sharply.

"Lord Bletchley, please, I'm sure Professor Vector did not mean to accuse your family of anything," Gamp said, looking at the teacher with raised eyebrow. "But please explain your statement."

"I'd be happy to," Bletchley said. "It is true that some of us put importance in keeping their family pure. As such, we would never do anything that might put our children in danger. It is common knowledge – at least in our circle of acquaintances – that any abuse, even if not causing physical damage, can harm their magical core to the point where they become unable to use magic."

"And how do you know of this?" Perks asked. "I have not heard about it before."

"It is taken from a study undertaken by my department at Asclepius' Hall," Iason answered. "I gave it to Severus back when he was starting out as a teacher and experiencing the backlash of reporting a case of abuse to the responsible authorities. Since then it seems to have indeed become common knowledge to many families of Slytherin students. Some families even decided to support further studies on this phenomenon and the development of possible treatments to stabilize and perhaps at some point even heal the damage done to the magical core." He arched his brow at some of the Slytherin families present. "Of course, it also helps that it's common knowledge that all students in Slytherin are scheduled for regular check-ups with me or a colleague of mine."

"Surely it's not so bad that such measures are necessary?" McGonagall said.

"_All_ cases of abuse are 'so bad', Professor McGonagall," Gamp said with a frown at her comment. "As a teacher and especially a head of house, it is your responsibility to ensure the students well-being. Scheduling regular physical examinations seems the least you can do."

"Of course," she quickly replied. "I just meant that I cannot imagine that there are many cases where such close attention by a healer is necessary."

"I'm surprised to hear you of people say that, considering that some of your students will need medical assistance for a while yet and one student is still fighting to save his magic. But I think it's time we all got a clear idea of just what the extent of the abuse has been. Healer Gallagher, given your familiarity with the matter, could you illustrate, please?"

"Do you want me to use a specific case to illustrate, Lord Gamp?" Iason asked.

"It would be good to have the possibility to ask the student questions," Gamp replied.

"Of course." Iason exchanged a look with Severus, then glanced at Harry. "I believe I know a fitting case." He shuffled some papers, then conjured up the picture of a male's back, covered in scars. "As you can see, the physical beatings have often led to bleeding wounds which were not properly treated. Furthermore there are a high number of broken bones, mainly ranging from rips to arms and legs, ever since he was hardly more than a toddler."

Harry tuned out his further words. He'd rather not think about it in detail. He considered the picture of the scared back with morbid curiosity. Did his back really look that bad? He'd never dared look, partly because he had been afraid of exactly such a sight but also partly in an attempt to repress the thoughts of abuse.

He felt Remus lay a hand on his lower arm and Snuffles press against his side but couldn't bring himself to look at either of them. Instead he kept his gaze on the picture, waiting for Gallagher to finish with discussing the back.

When the healer finally finished and made the picture turn, Harry started. Big scars covered the chest, looking almost like claw marks. He didn't have such marks. But then whose picture was it?

Surprised, he noticed Remus tensing beside him suddenly.

Gamp had to swallow a few times before speaking and even then his voice was husky when he addressed the student. "This is your case?"

"No, it is mine," Snape replied.

For a moment the room fell silent but then everyone started talking at the same time. Some of other teachers, especially those who'd also taught when Snape had attended Hogwarts, were demanding explanations. The members of the Board were discussing what this said about Hogwarts and their job that it had been going on for so long and what this revelation now meant for the further investigation.

In the chaos and confusion, Harry finally dared to glance at Remus. He noticed that he was still staring at the picture. Or rather on the scars on its... on _Snape's_ chest. He was also looking rather green suddenly. Harry pulled out the anti-nausea potion from the box Gallagher had given him and wordlessly offered it to Remus. Nodding at the thankful if shaky smile, he then turned his attention to Snape and Gallagher. On the one hand was he relieved that it probably wouldn't be him having to answer the questions but he also didn't want Remus to be in trouble.

When Gallagher noticed him looking, however, he smiled reassuringly and Snape even nodded to him – to them? It seemed they'd planned it. He suddenly remembered what Snape had said when they left the Dursley's residence. _"You'll find, Mister Potter, that carefully prepared plans tend to work better than the spontaneous 'plans' Gryffindors seem to favour." _Perhaps, just perhaps, he might be able to trust those Slytherins.

Finally Gamp raised his voice. "Enough! This is to be a chance to speak with one of the affected students in order to get a clearer picture. Further discussion can be postponed until later!" He turned to Snape. "Healer Gallagher has given us an overview over what was done. Please tell us more about who did it."

"It was my Muggle father," Snape said, not looking at anyone but rather keeping his gaze on the table in front of him. "It began when I started using accidental magic. Looking back now, I think it was much like Iason said: he did not understand magic and feared it. He'd made my mother swear an Unbreakable Vow to never use magic against him, probably because he knew that physically, he was much stronger than her. But he couldn't use the same way with me." He shrugged. "It didn't help that he was laid off when I was about 9 and became alcoholic."

"What did he use to hurt you?"

Snape shrugged again. "His fists and whatever was close by. Sometimes broken bottles. Sometimes a belt."

"What about the scars on your chest? They look more like caused by claws than something a Muggle could do," Greengrass said.

Harry felt Remus and Snuffles tense beside him, making him tense as well.

"I received those injuries while at school. I was targeted here in Hogwarts for being sorted into Slytherin and back then, the house was less inclined to present a united front. A student from another house lured me to a place off-limits to students one night where I was attacked by a magical beast," Snape replied.

"Well, while I would expect students to know better than to go into the Forbidden Forest, especially at night, I also remember being curious enough to try going there. I was probably lucky to have been discovered by teacher," Gamp mused. "What did the other student say why he lured you there?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what reason did he give for doing something that dangerous when he apologized?" Gamp asked.

Now Snape did look at Gamp. "Which apology? For my remaining time as a student at Hogwarts, I wasn't allowed to mention it to him."

Gamp exchanged looks with the other Board members. "What do you mean?"

"When I regained consciousness in the infirmary, Dumbledore told me that it was a harmless prank and I shouldn't do anything that might cause the other student problems," Snape explained matter-of-factly.

Gamp was speechless. Looking at his colleagues, he could see that they shared his reaction. Then he saw something occur to Lady Perks. He nodded to her, wordlessly telling her to ask her question.

"Professor Snape, if you were taken to the infirmary, wouldn't the school nurse have noticed the signs of abuse?" Perks asked.

"I think she must have but Madam Pomfrey never mentioned anything. I was simply sent back home as always," Snape said.

Now all attention turned to the school nurse who paled even more. "Well? Did you notice?" Perks asked.

Pomfrey seemed to struggle with herself, then she finally nodded. "I did," she said softly. "It... it was impossible to miss."

"Then why didn't you do anything? As someone being trained as a healer, it was doubly your duty to help," Gamp said.

Pomfrey clutched her skirt. "I couldn't," she whispered. "I wanted to help Severus and all the other cases I noticed but there was nothing I could do."

"What do you mean?" Gamp asked carefully.

"When I started working here at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore made me sign a magical contract stating that I couldn't tell anyone except the headmaster specifics about my patients. Back then, I thought it was the standard contract to ensure healer-patient-confidentially. It was only when I came across the first case of abuse that I found out the true extent of the contract," Pomfrey explained.

"This is a heavy accusation. Would you be ready to testify under Veritaserum if it comes to a trial?" Perks asked.

Pomfrey suddenly looked determined. "Whenever you wish. I might not have been able to help in the past but I'll do what I can to ensure that I'll never again have to send back children to their abusers."

The Board breathed a sigh of relief. It would be much easier to have this line of investigation followed with her cooperation. "Good. Then please contact the aurors dealing with these kinds of cases. We will also send them transcript of this meeting," Gamp said. "As for Dumbledore, I believe we are all in agreement that he will be suspended until his trial."

"What about the Ministry? With Umbridge arrested and Dumbledore suspended, who will they send now?" McGonagall asked.

Greengrass smiled thinly. "I think you'll find that Minister Fudge is currently too busy to deal with the matter."

Gamp continued: "This has given us much to think about. For the time being, we will leave it to the Aurors to investigate further. We expect you to cooperate with them while you continue with your job for the rest of the school year. At least two of us will stay here until summer so that we can get a better impression of how serious you're taking your duties, especially the heads of houses. As for next year, we will develop new guidelines with Healer Gallagher and Mrs Cornfoot's assistance to ensure that we will not be facing a similar situation again anytime soon. As for questions of staff," he looked at all the teachers, "that depends on the result of the investigation."

Cornfoot cleared her throat. "Does that mean that you will postpone the rest of the meeting until the investigation has brought us further insight, Lord Gamp?" When he nodded, she said: "Then may I talk to the student in private?"

"Of course. Would you like us to leave so that you can talk here?" Gamp asked.

"I would prefer to use a teacher's office." She looked at Snape. "If you do not mind, I'd like to use your study again."

Snape inclined his head. "Of course."

"Well then, we will take our leave," Cornfoot said. "Professors, Lords and Ladies." She motioned for the student to precede her out of the room. When they were outside, she said: "Now, Mister Potter, I'm Alexandra Cornfoot. I've already looked into possible guardians for you but I'd like to discuss with you which one you'd prefer. You asked Mister Lupin to be here so I take it that you don't mind him being present. What about Professor Snape and Healer Gallagher? Would you like their input as well?"

Harry hesitated. He glanced at Snape and Gallagher, then Remus and Snuffles. In the end, however, it was the knowledge that Snape and Gallagher had experience with these kind of decisions and probably knew more about whichever families Mrs Cornfoot was about to suggest. Sirius might know about them as well but he wouldn't be able to properly communicate his knowledge without clueing the Ministry employee in to his not being a normal dog. So he finally nodded. "I don't mind them staying as well."

"Alright then." When they'd arrived at Snape's office, Cornfoot waited for them all to take a seat, then took out a parchment. "I'm sure Healer Gallagher has already informed you that we prefer to choose a guardian who is related to the child in question. It's for this reason that I have taken a closer look at your family tree.

"On your mother's side, I have been unable to find any other close relatives. There are some distant relatives living in Liverpool but they are Muggles with no knowledge or connection to the Magical World. We are however rather reluctant to send you there and thereby suddenly introduce them to both our world and a new family member.

"As for your father's side, there is no other living member of the Potter family itself since there has only been one son each generation for five generations now. Your grand-mother, however, is part of a larger family. Dorea Black had three siblings. For you, it's especially the grandchildren of her brother Pollux who are important. There are four of his grandchildren still alive today: Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black. Considering that both Sirius Black and Beatrix Lestrange are convicted criminals, the only people you need to consider are Mrs Malfoy and Mrs Tonks."

Harry exchanged nervous looks with Remus and Snuffles. How could he tell Mrs Cornfoot that sending him to the Malfoys would most likely be akin to a death sentence? As far as the Ministry was concerned, the Malfoys were still upstanding members of the magical community.

"If I may, Mrs Cornfoot?" Snape chimed in. When she nodded, he continued: "Mrs Andromeda Tonks might be a better choice. Seeing as she is married to Ted Tonks, a Muggleborn, their becoming Mister Potter's guardians would better take his own parental background into account."

Cornfoot nodded in understanding. "And their daughter being an Auror would also be of advantage. From what I've read in Healer Gallagher's report, there have been a high number of dangerous situations and further protection might be good."

Harry had listened closely. "I would also prefer to stay with Andromeda Tonks and her family. I briefly met her daughter last summer and got along well with her. My relationship with Draco Malfoy is... not good, so I'd rather not stay with them during the holidays," he said.

"Well then, that settles it. I will contact Mrs Tonks today and arrange a few meetings between the four of you so that you can get to know each other better before the holidays. If at any time you change your mind about staying with them, I want you to tell me at once. Do you have any further questions?" Cornfoot asked.

Harry considered it carefully, then shook his head. "Not at the moment, no."

"Okay. If you do have questions, feel free to owl me or to ask Healer Gallagher or Professor Snape," Cornfoot said, then stood up. "I will contact you in the next two days to let you know when the first meeting with the Tonks will take place. Good day."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that went rather well."

"I have to agree with Mr Lupin," Gallagher said. "You are very lucky to have found a guardian that quickly."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. Um, if you don't mind, my friends are already waiting for me, so I'd like to go tell them everything."

"Sure, go ahead, Harry. I'll see you at your next check-up," Gallagher replied.

Harry looked at Snape, waiting for his permission as well.

Snape nodded. He watched his student prepare to leave with the werewolf and animagus. On a whim, he stopped him just before he left the room. "Mr Potter. You handled the conversation with Mrs Cornfoot well."

Harry looked at him, surprised. This was probably the first time in five years that Snape had praised him. Finally he smiled. "Thank you, Sir. For everything."

Snape nodded to him, then returned to his desk, dismissing them.

Gallagher waited until they'd left, then turned to Snape. "Severus? Would you like me to stay a bit?" They might have agreed to use his case to illustrate their point but he was aware how difficult it must have been for Severus.

"That will not be necessary, Iason. But thank you for the offer," Snape replied.

Gallagher hesitated a moment, then nodded. "If you're sure."

Seeing as they were alone, Snape allowed himself a small, reassuring smile. "I'm sure."

Gallagher sighed. "Alright. I will see you next week, then?" He waited for Severus to confirm, then reluctantly left.

* * *

Remus and Snuffles were a bit surprised when they didn't go in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower or the Room of Requirements. "Um, Harry? Where did you plan to meet with Ron and Hermione?" Remus asked.

"There are some others who are waiting to hear how it went, so we're meeting in an unused corridor," Harry explained. He quickly let them up to where Hermione and Ron where waiting, together with the four Founders.

"And what happened then?" they heard Ron asking when they came closer.

"Well, a certain hot-headed _someone_ we will not name now decided to engage the dragon himself instead of waiting for me or Salazar to return. He found the dragon asleep but for some reason didn't use this to put himself into a position from where he could reach the more vulnerable parts of the dragon so that he'd be able to kill it or at least drive it off. Instead he cast spells you'd normally use in a duel," Rowena replied.

"I'm sure you can imagine how angry the dragon was to not only be awakened but to be awakened by being tickled by a puny human. Luckily for us, Rowena and Salazar both returned soon after it woke. Between all four of our magic and Salazar's Parseltongue, we managed to convince the dragon to keep looking for a territory," Helga continued. "Afterwards, we were looking for a way to keep Godric and our students from doing something so rash again. And then, well..." She shrugged.

"Are you saying this is how the school motto was decided?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" the six of them exclaimed, not having noticed him coming.

"How did it go, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "It went okay, I guess. I mean it's not like the Board of Governors made any real decision."

"It's not that not doing anything, Harry," Remus said. "Their decision to remain here in order to observe what's really happening in Hogwarts is quite an important decision in the long term."

The Founders nodded in satisfaction. "So there'll finally be an investigation. It's about time that rules are reintroduced to better protect and guide the students," Rowena said.

Godric nodded distractedly, not looking away from Harry. Finally he said softly: "Harry, child, while we're happy to hear about that, we were more concerned with how you are doing after the meeting, after having to talk about... you know..."

"Oh." Harry was a bit taken aback. He hadn't really expected the Founders to care so much about him personally. Actually, he hadn't really expected anyone to care. It was a bit surprising to find that so many people, even people he wouldn't have expected it from like Snape, cared about what had happened to him. He quickly shook himself out of these thoughts. "It's fine. They didn't ask me any questions."

Godric was confused. "But wasn't this meeting so that they could talk to someone who... Oh." He and the two female Founders turned to look to Salazar who'd paled.

Salazar stepped forward. "So you're sure you're okay?" He waited for Harry to nod, then continued: "Then would you mind if I go see...this other child?"

It took Harry a moment to understand what Salazar meant. It was simply too jarring to hear someone, even if it was one of the Founders, refer to Snape as 'child'. He nodded. "It's fine." He hesitated a moment, then added: "Perhaps I can come by tomorrow again to tell you more about the meeting with the Board of Governors and the woman from the Ministry?"

Salazar smiled. "I'd like that, child." He nodded to his fellow Founders, then left in the direction of the Dungeons.

* * *

Salazar entered the first painting in Severus' rooms, hoping to find his Slytherin in one of the few rooms where there was a painting. Fortunately he saw him sitting at his desk. "Severus?" he called softly.

Severus blinked, not having noticed his arrival. "Oh, good afternoon Salazar. Can I help you?"

Salazar considered him for a moment, then he said: "Child, Harry told us about the meeting."

The Potion master froze. "I see."

When he didn't continue, Salazar added: "We are impressed by what you did today to help a student."

Severus shrugged. "I didn't do it for Potter. I simply needed to hear why Pomfrey did nothing."

Salazar inclined his head. He as Founder of Slytherin understood that Severus would never admit that he had been influenced by something other than self-interest. Because of their past encounters, he also knew that Severus, much like Harry, had little understanding of his own worth compared to others, so he probably didn't see what he'd done as anything special. Not for the first time did he wish that he weren't imprisoned in his painting, that he were able to truly interact with the teachers and students, so that he might have been able to help Severus more.

But useless wishes were more for Godric's or Helga's students (not that they'd appreciate him thinking so...). Trying to make Severus discuss it wouldn't work; the child was too proud and too stubborn. But he also wouldn't let him stew in memories of his unhappy childhood. What he needed and could accept was a distraction. "Severus, do you know of the diary of Tom Riddle that Harry gave Dumbledore at the end of his second year?"

Severus was confused for a moment, trying to remember what the Founder could mean. "I believe I've seen it. Dumbledore keeps it in his office, I believe."

"I need to see it. Would you take it out from whatever hiding place Dumbledore kept it in if I arranged for the door of his office to open for you?"

"Of course. But what do you want with that diary?"

"From what Harry has told me, I have a suspicion I'd like to confirm."

TBC

* * *

As you can see Hornbugv and Rachelme117 guessed right concerning the identity of Harry's new guardians. As for the reason I choose them, part of it was of course that it seemed logical, given the importance the wizarding world seems to place on blood purity and blood ties, that they'd choose someone Harry's related to. From what little we know about the Potter family, the closest living blood relatives seem to be the four living (born) Blacks, out of which Andromeda is the only one Harry and the Ministry would agree on.

About Dumbledore: As I've mentioned before, this story will include Dumbledore-bashing. I'm not going to paint him as a complete villain but he definitely will not be one of the good guys.

About the Board of Governors: First of all, about their identities: while most of them are, strictly speaking, OCs, their families are all canon (suspected) pureblood families. Concerning their role, this chapter was mainly to introduce them and as a way to force Hogwarts teachers to face the truth. For those of you disappointed by what little was decided: it was intentional on my part, since I don't think the situation is one that can be solved quickly. They all have a long way to go still, especially the teachers. They been wilfully blind and/or have been seeing the world purely in black and white but now they'll have to adjust their view and their behaviour. That doesn't mean that I'm bashing them as well but I do agree with Lupinesence and Nightshade's sydneylover 150: the way the Heads of Houses were portrayed in the books didn't make them seem too reliable and able to give the students the guidance they need (it always seemed to me a bit like an extreme form of anti-authoritarian education).

stormingnight: Well, obviously in my verse Salazar didn't intend the Chamber and the basilisk to be used to kill Muggleborn. I'm not sure yet if I'll have its true purpose (whatever that is) discussed or play a role in the story.

IMPORTANT:

As you can see, I'm slowly starting the sub-plot regarding the war. My problem with continuing is just that I cannot decide whether to kill Riddle or rehabilitate him. So I've decided to include my readers: what do you think about the options?


End file.
